


Исцеление

by Jem_Miller



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem_Miller/pseuds/Jem_Miller
Summary: Начало года оказалось не настолько плохим, насколько того ожидал Юнги.





	

**Author's Note:**

> бета – Riisa.

Юнги раздражённо цыкнул и свернул вкладку с повтором трансляции концерта. Просмотр прошедших церемоний и прогнозов насчет предстоящих награждений был мазохизмом чистой воды и слишком давил на него. Он хотел _тоже_ стоять на сцене, выступать и выкладываться на полную. 

Но не мог.

Отдых будет полезен, говорил менеджер. Восстановление займёт некоторое время, говорили врачи.

Юнги это знал и так — дураку ясно, что если не дать себе толком восстановиться, то ситуация ухудшится и в итоге можно потерять куда больше.

Но он всё равно был недоволен и подавлен. Было стыдно — перед друзьями, которых он (подвёл) оставил, пускай и на время. Перед фанатами, которые ожидали увидеть полный состав группы. И, что самое главное, — он был зол на себя. 

Какая же нелепая ситуация получилась.

Телефон на столе сначала завибрировал, а затем послышался рингтон входящего сообщения. Юнги попытался догадаться, кто мог ему написать, но почти сразу же сдался и просто посмотрел на экран мобильного. «Ю Кихён», гласило имя отправителя.

Он хмыкнул и открыл сообщение.

«Занят?»— в глаза бросился короткий вопрос, и Юнги улыбнулся. Кихён знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы начинать сразу с главного, минуя стадию лирического вступления.

«Не сильно», — ответил Юнги, недовольно покосившись на экран компьютера. Работа совершенно не шла, вдохновение было погребено где-то под унынием и разочарованием в себе.

Год, начинающийся с намечающейся депрессии, не сулил ничего хорошего.

В ответ Кихён прислал адрес и не менее лаконичное «приходи».

Юнги прыснул, кивнул сам себе и выключил компьютер. Адрес был ему знаком — не слишком далеко от студии, можно было и пешком пройтись. Он прикинул в голове самый короткий маршрут и отправил сообщение «10 минут», надел куртку и вышел из студии. В конце концов, ему действительно не мешало бы проветриться.

Как и не помешала бы хорошая компания. Его мемберы — друзья — выматывались на бесконечных новогодних выступлениях, и во время вынужденного отдыха их регулярное отсутствие в общежитии ощущалось особенно остро.

По улице Юнги шёл, засунув руки в карманы и натянув шапку пониже, а воротник куртки подняв как можно выше, чтобы его не узнал кто-либо из случайных прохожих. Лишний раз светиться не хотелось, ведь, в конце концов, он был не в лучшей форме. А ещё совершенно не хотелось «притащить на хвосте» кучу посторонних людей.

Дружба с Кихёном была одной из самых дорогих и _личных_ вещей. Юнги в принципе не любил слишком сильно афишировать перед фанатами все аспекты своей жизни за пределами сцены. Лишние глаза порождают лишние слухи, которые в итоге могут стать причиной ещё большего внимания, если и вовсе не преследований от сасэнов. Юнги не хотел портить подобным жизни своих друзей. Но люди бывали разными, и неадекватных личностей хватало, как среди фанатов, так и среди анти.

Только Кихён был Кихёном, и его это всё нисколько не заботило. Он регулярно подходил поздороваться, подбодрить, обнять, поздравить, смело бросить конфетти в лицо. И Юнги понимал, что однажды об их дружбе будет не знать только ленивый. Не то чтобы это было проблемой или он стыдился этого — просто Юнги не любил усложнять другим жизнь. И не хотел, чтобы в кого-либо полетели тонны ненависти или неодобрения просто за общение с ним.

Кафе для встречи Кихён выбрал тихое, почти пустое — впрочем, было бы странно ожидать огромную толпу людей утром первого января, после разных новогодних мероприятий и трансляций концертов.

На него накатила очередная волна стыда — и пропала прежде, чем смогла затопить с головой, стоило только заприметить хорошо знакомые розовые волосы.

Юнги неслышно подошёл, резко хлопнул Кихёна по плечу и едва заметно улыбнулся, когда тот подскочил.

— Прохлаждаешься?

— Я уже заказал тебе кофе. Садись и жди, — Кихён встал, чтобы быстро его обнять.

— Какая забота, — Юнги фыркнул. За все прошедшие годы он так и не сумел привыкнуть и принимать подобные порывы как должное. 

— Кто-то же должен о тебе заботиться, раз уж сам ты даже в дверь пройти без приключений не можешь, — парировал Кихён, закатив глаза.

Такое заявление могло бы вызвать очередную вспышку вины, но когда о случившемся говорил Кихён, обиды или раздражения Юнги не испытывал. Кихён был ворчлив, временами раздражителен и излишне опекал всех, но это он делал от чистого сердца. И Юнги в очередной раз задумался, повезло ли Монста Икс с ним или же наоборот.

Когда он только получил свою _неловкую_ травму и информация об этом распространилась по сети, Кихён буквально завалил его вопросами. Спрашивал, как Юнги себя чувствует, просил не заниматься самобичеванием и не злиться, велел слушать все наставления врачей, предлагал съездить домой и отправил ещё сотню бессмысленных сообщений.

Но Юнги ответил на каждое.

Временами ему казалось, что Кихён ему как старший брат, и даром что на самом деле он был младше. 

— Я искренне надеюсь, — начал Кихён, — что ты не страдаешь приступами острой злости на себя.

Юнги невольно поёжился под его взглядом. Всякий раз во время их разговоров он задавался вопросом, как Кихёну удаётся _настолько_ хорошо видеть его насквозь. Временами Юнги чувствовал себя попросту прозрачным.

— Я стараюсь, — честно сказал он. — Но иногда это сложно.

— Со стороны наблюдать за трудящимися товарищами всегда сложно, — Кихён вздохнул, — но зато можно вынести из этого какой-то урок. Придумать, как лучше использовать свою позицию, что-то в этом роде. Мотивирует на саморазвитие. 

Подошедшая официантка мило улыбнулась Кихёну, перевела взгляд на Юнги и неожиданно вспыхнула румянцем от щёк и до шеи, быстро составила с подноса все три чашки и едва ли не бегом удалилась обратно за стойку.

Стоп. Три?

Юнги недоуменно перевёл взгляд с чашек на Кихёна. Потом посмотрел на стоящие возле него пакеты и рюкзак. 

Но ответ на вопрос появился даже раньше, чем Юнги успел его задать. 

— Прости, Кихённи, длинная очередь. Ничего не мог с этим поделать, — сказал подошедший юноша, поставив очередной пакет рядом с диваном, и сел рядом с Кихёном. — Но я купил всё для рамёна.

Он снял шапку и маску, повернулся к Юнги, ослепительно улыбаясь. И Юнги сразу же понял, кто перед ним.

Положа руку на сердце, всех мемберов Монста Икс он не помнил в лицо настолько хорошо, чтобы узнать их с первой же секунды. Но не узнать Вонхо было невозможно.

— Шин Хосок, — представился Вонхо. — Рад знакомству.

— Мин Юнги, — Юнги тоже склонил голову и вежливо улыбнулся, — Взаимно. Много о тебе слышал.

О Вонхо — Хосоке — он и вправду слышал довольно часто. Его вспоминали на разных шоу, которые были включены на фоне, пока они все завтракали в общежитии. Девушки на улицах нередко сравнивали своих парней с Хосоком, не в пользу первых, и грустно вздыхали. Периодически о Хосоке говорил и сам Кихён — преимущественно жаловался на различные сложности проживания с этим хёном.

Юнги обязательно бы поверил в искреннее недовольство Кихёна, если бы не видел его улыбку всякий раз, когда речь заходила о Хосоке. А дураком Юнги не был, и между строк читать он умел.

— Сожалею о твоей травме, — сказал Хосок и ободряюще улыбнулся. — Желаю тебе поскорее вернуться на сцену и показать себя с лучшей стороны.

Юнги недовольно буркнул себе под нос про полнейший застой в работе прежде, чем успел подумать и остановиться: подобные заявления запросто могли вызвать у Кихёна желание придумать какой-то выход из этой ситуации, и Юнги не был уверен, что это бы сработало, а расстраивать Кихёна не хотелось. Но тот просто промолчал, бросив красноречивый взгляд, и вместо него фонтанировать идеями начал Хосок.

Все его предложения по обретению вдохновения явно исходили из личного опыта, и — Юнги не мог не согласиться — он определённо знал в этом толк.

Но потом Хосок сказал, что во времена стажёрства при аранжировке песен опирался исключительно на своё представление о людях, которые должны были эту песню исполнить, и Юнги заинтересовался этим куда больше, чем поиском вдохновения.

Разговор о создании и аранжировке музыки с каким-то новым человеком всегда был полезным опытом.

Хосок же оказался в этом очень хорош и с горящими глазами делился самыми разными вариантами одних и тех же песен, которые предлагал Юнги. В некоторые моменты он был действительно и безоговорочно прав, а иногда Юнги казалось, что его собственные идеи будут звучать куда _правильнее_ , но Хосок не отступал от своих взглядов, приводя всё больше аргументов, и они уже даже успели перейти на создание черновиков песен на салфетках, которые первыми подвернулись под руку. В дискуссию регулярно вмешивался Кихён, вставляя комментарии и принимая то одну, то другую сторону, в зависимости от рассматриваемой версии. И если Юнги постоянно старался мыслить более глобально, то Хосок периодически обсуждаемые песни «примерял» на его вокальные способности.

В какой-то момент Юнги осознал, что его отпустило. Таким здоровым и полным сил он не чувствовал себя ни разу после получения травмы. И именно в этот момент Кихён посмотрел на него и лукаво улыбнулся.

— Нам пора, Хосок-хён, — мягко сказал Кихён. — Если ты, конечно, всё ещё хочешь рамён на обед.

— Как будто я могу от него отказаться, — ответил Хосок, солнечно глядя на него.

— Поправляйся, Юнги, — Кихён надел куртку, обнял его и протянул украшенный нарисованными ёлками пакет. Для Юнги это не стало удивлением: он с самого начала подозревал, что Кихён позвал его, чтобы вручить (утешающий) новогодний подарок, и поэтому пообещал себе как можно скорее купить что-то Кихёну, если окажется прав. Сюрпризом стал второй пакет, который он получил уже от Хосока. 

Подобного поворота событий он совершенно не ожидал и неловко попытался отказаться от подарка, но Хосок был непреклонен и заявил, что друзья Кихёна — тоже и его друзья по умолчанию, а значит, у Юнги и выхода-то нет.

— Понятия не имел, что тебе понравится, так что полагался на интернет и рассказы Кихёна, — засмеялся Хосок и помахал рукой на прощание.

Юнги проводил их обоих растерянным взглядом и, нахмурившись, заглянул внутрь пакетов. Подарками Хосока оказались большая (совершенно нелепая, но тем не менее очаровательная) чашка с Кумамоном и новая модель мышки со множеством дополнительных кнопок и нарисованным вокруг колеса прокрутки пламенем. Кихён же купил ему большие наушники и новую кожаную куртку. 

На улицу Юнги вышел в смешанных чувствах, бережно держа оба пакета, и вдохнул свежий воздух. Ему срочно нужно было в студию — голова была переполнена идеями.

Начало года оказалось не настолько плохим, насколько он того ожидал.


End file.
